


Tasting Seeds

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Free Verse, Hades Stealing Apollo's Thunder, Poetry, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Hades, while missing Persephone up above, finds inspiration.He writes a poem.





	Tasting Seeds

Tasting Seeds

 

 

I miss you, my Lady.  
My sweet Lady, whose divine nectar I sipped from your flower almost daily  
as you eagerly lapped at the seeds I happily gave to you.

  
Despite you languishing under the restraints of expected purity up above,  
in your mother's tangled thorns,   
perhaps the memory of you writhing under my own restraints,  
screaming out my name in the throes of bliss as I filled you with what you wanted  
and desperately begged for  
may give you some comfort, my dear.

 

Speaking of seeds and tasting,  
do you remember your first taste of those six seeds?  
How those delicious wine-red rubies felt lolling about your tongue, rolling against your cheeks  
before slipping down your throat  
much like the seed I gave you before you departed yesterday?  
Yes, I remember well...

And I miss you too.  
I miss your laugh, light smile, your flowery scent,   
your quick wit, your tender heart, and  
how your arms clutched me tight as we intertwined in bliss each time   
before you left  
and as soon as you come home  
and every day in between.

 

Keep in mind, my Lady, my Wife, my Love,  
that I am a very patient man.   
Even though six mere months may be like an eternity to us,  
you up above in the sun, your blossoming hindering by your mother's smothering shadow  
and I cast away from the garish, gossipy, gaudy glare of Olympian light...

I will wait for your return.

And on that day, as always, we will meet  
and you shall eagerly taste seeds again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blooming Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463534) by [Siha_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard)




End file.
